


Christmas

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima doesn't care about Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

It's a little bit unexpected, but Cosima doesn't care about Christmas.

She brushes it off when Delphine questions her about it--"Oh, you know, family of scientists. We never did the Christmas thing so much."--but it's fundamentally unsatisfying. Delphine grew up with stacks of presents and a tree and lights and enormous family dinners. She misses those things. She misses her family. These things do not make her not a scientist.

Waking up to Cosima touching her has become almost common, almost expected, though never unwelcome. So when Cosima wakes her one morning with soft kisses across her cheeks, Delphine is more than happy to bask in the moment.

"I've been thinking," is never the thing that should come out of your lover's mouth immediately upon waking up, but it's what Delphine gets. She raises her eyebrows, concerned. "I've been thinking," Cosima repeats slowly, "about Christmas."

"Oh. Hmm."

Cosima toys with Delphine's hair, pausing long enough Delphine wonders if this thought will ever be shared. Finally she sighs. "We didn't really do Christmas when I was little. My parents were teachers, not a lot of cash, so presents didn't happen much. And then...I guess...after I found out about the others, I've felt really disconnected from them. Not the other clones, my parents. Because, like, they have to have known something. They would have been my monitors, I guess. And I don't want to find out that they knew or didn't know because both things are emotionally devastating. I didn't go home last year because of it, and I gave them a shitty excuse."

"You're worried they'll want you to come home this year."

"Yeah. Or not. And I don't know which is worse. Plus it's all for this holiday I just fundamentally don't give a shit about and never really had as a kid."

Delphine hums, shrugging and shifting onto her elbows so she can look at Cosima properly. "But, you know, we can have Christmas. Together. Here."

Cosima snorts. "I don't think Leekie is super into playing Santa."

"No, cherie. Just us. Or us and...you have so much more family now than when you were a child."

She smiles a little wistfully. "I bet Alison is super into Christmas." Leaning up against her, Cosima kisses Delphine quickly, softly. "Alright. I guess you can have a tree or whatever. But, and let me stress this, no angels."

Delphine, laughing, is quick to agree, and quicker to kiss her again.


End file.
